Tsumugi Shirogane (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Tsumugi Shirogane is the Ultimate Cosplayer and one of the Sixteen Ultimates chosen to be a part of the Goffer Project. However, it is later revealed that she is not only the mastermind behind the killing game but she is also the creator of the Danganronpa series in general. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Tsumugi Shirogane (Unknown if this is her real name) Origin: Danganronpa Gender: '''Female '''Age: 18 (Likely older due to her working on all 53 season of Danganronpa) Classification: Human, Member of Team Danganronpa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possible Resurrection (In chapter 3, Monokuma said that with the Necronomicon he can bring people back to life, seeing that Tsumugi is the one who wrote this season she likely made this possible), Plot Manipulation (Created the plot for the Danganronpa series), Soul Manipulation, Soul Mutilation (In the third execution, it is shown that Monokuma, who Tsumugi controls, is able to destroy souls), Cloth Manipulation, Telekinesis, Power Mimicry (Can use the abilities of everyone in the first two Danganronpa games), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Using the Shukuchi Method she is able to travel 500 kilometres by removing the concept of distance), Statistics Amplification, Electricity Manipulation with Elctrohammer, Memory Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Mind Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation and Disease Manipulation with the Flashback Lights Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level+ (Views the Danganronpa series as nothing more than fiction which is a series that consists of infinite timelines), possibly Higher (The other Danganronpa games that were made after 3 might take place in another multiverse) Speed: Hypersonic (Could react to Monotaro who can type on a keyboard so fast that his arms catch on fire due to air friction), Massively Hypersonic+ '''to '''Sub-Relativistic with her cosplay (Can fully turn into characters, like Mukuro and Sakura, who are this fast) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Average Human Level Durability: High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Average Human Stamina, higher with cosplay Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: * Outfits worn by Danganronpa characters: '''The Outfits worn by Danganronpa characters are cosplays of Danganronpa characters that Tsumugi can fully put on in a second. While wearing an outfit her appearance, voice and body fully change. * '''Electrohammer: '''The Electrohammer is a hammer that uses electricity to make electronic devices short circuit and stop working, however, they have a short battery life and using it on a bigger target drains it's power faster to the point where using it on an Exisal would completely drain the battery. * '''Flashback Lights: The Flashback Lights are modified flashlights that insert memories into a person, due to how it works it will make the person who obtains the memories think it is real. This can be used to change someone's personality completely, alter someone's emotions and even give someone a life-threatening illness. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '''(Should have intellect on par with Junko) '''Weaknesses: If she cosplays as a real person she will get rashes all over her body because of her Cospox Notable Attacks/Techniques: * '''Ultimate Cosplayer: '''Tsumugi has the ability to perfectly dress up as any fictional character within seconds, even changing her physical features, gender, and voice while doing so. However, she can only do this to fictional characters if she dresses up as a real person then she will come down with a bad case of 'Cospox', though this might just be a trick she played on the other characters. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 2